Animorph Dreams
by Blake1234
Summary: Blake is having these dreams and one day meet's the people in his dreams and realizes he has to save them. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Sorry if the first chapter isn't that good it's my first story but if you keep reading i promise it'll get better**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wake up from my sleep. You ask: Why the hell is he yelling? Well it all started one and a half year ('s) ago. When I started having dreams about these…kids? They were about my age they were 5 at first now they were 6. One of which was an alien… Some kids thought I was on drugs or something. (I honestly had no clue... how that crossed their minds.)

But now and like how they started they felt real it looked all so oh so real. What they felt, it was like I felt it too. It occurred to me that, well hell, they may just be real. Well as you can figure, by then, I thought I was going insane. I even called my good friend Ash, to tell him. He even called me crazy and, well hung up the phone on me. So looks like I'm alone in this… whatever "it" was.

I sat up in my bunk bed. I kind of forget about that part and I rammed the top of my head to the ceiling. "Ouch!" I yelled. Then I put my hand over my mouth. I forgot! My dad and mum were sleeping! "Shit." I whispered under my breath.

The door was opening! Crap. My mum walked in. "Blake what the," she yawned. Still tried she said "hell are you doing up so late?" she asked me. I looked at the clock: 4:29am. Oh, oops. That's why. My mum gets up at 5:00 so I could understand the reason why her eyes looked very, very annoyed.

"Sorry mum," I said to comfort her enough to leave "I'll go to bed." I give her my best smile. And with that she left. I did lie down but, I couldn't go to bed I had to think I had too much to think about. Like for one. The kids. My dream was so, so sad. All the kid's…died but they weren't kids as the dreams went on. They grow up. And died... Fighting… for this planet. I wiped away a tear. And besides this dream was 3 years at least in the further. So I could… try and… stop it from all from happing. I only had 2 days before my first dream took place. And hell I planned to save them. And with that I fell asleep.

_2 days later the night it all started_

I wake up. That day, still haven't decided what I would say when the day came. I would have to tell them, sooner or later. 'Oh I have been having, dreams about you… and well… I come to save you!' No way that would that ever work.

I took off at 3:00 pm. Cause it was a Monday and all. So after school I headed to the mall. But it was then that I realized something wrong with my plan: I've only soon these kids in my dreams. They may totally look different in real life. I mean I know where they might be at but, shit me. I could look for the girls… Or the boys. I' ma just flip a coin. Heads-boys. Tails- girls. I flipped the coin! There it goes! And it is, a. Crap, tails… well clothes ail here I come!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mall Meet

Here it is! Chapter 2! Of my not so little series! Any who… enjoy! Oh i do not own Animorphs. I really want to but, don't. applegate owns it.

Ch. 2

* * *

Crap.. I was the only guy here, well not really, but, I was the only manlike kid here. I was looking around looking for the two girls in my dreams.

_5 minutes later. _

I walked up to them. I would've been sweating like hell but, in their path I was just to freezen._ Lucky Tobias. He gets a girl like this,_ I thought. Crap they're looking at me! And I have no clue how to do this!

They looked at me, Rachel was first to speak. "And you want?" ahh that was Rachel. She was smiling like me coming up to here was a jest. But I knew that's not the reason.

"I, umm just wanted to tell you how nice you appearance is." Mmhhmm was that the right thing to say?

She laughed. "Oh, really?" Oh so that wasn't the right-"are you just hitting on us?" Oh I see where she's going, well wait… no never mind.

"No I'm not. I swear. I just wanted to know if you wanted to all hang out some time." Was this the right thing to say? She and her friend, Cassie was taking it into considering.

"Cass what do you say?" Rachel asked Cassie. Yes? Or no? All thoughts were going through my head at that moment.

"Well, why not." Cassie said smiling. Pheew. Thank god. Now it won't be that hard to save them. I looked at my watch: 6:34 pm. Damn. Its close, it's getting closer.

"Well we should be going." Rachel said to Cassie. Now's better than anytime to ask when, where, and what time to meet. Well here we go.

"Hey wait what time we meeting at? And where?" I asked.

"Umm how about Wednesday at… 4:20 at the snack bar? Sound good?" Rachel said. It occurred to me that they are really just kids. And soon (If I can't help stop it.) Tobias would be stuck in morph. I... I just couldn't let that happen. All of them are gonna live! If it's the last thing I do!

"Ok sounds good," but I have to go with them "hey say, can I walk you two home?" Mmhmm cheesy ass line. Good lord. I honestly have never notice it before how cheesy it sounded. I am a bit ashamed I even said it. But even so I kept my 'straight' face on.

I say Rachel's mouth open about to say no "N-" she was censored off by Cassie.

"Of course you can!" Cassie said a bit too enthusiastically. Rachel looked at Cassie with a look-why-would-you-say-yes, kind of look.

"Ok sweet," I couldn't help, but to smile. It's a dream come true! Literally! Ha! I feel like I could do anything! "Okay lets go." We headed out and that's when I saw Tobias, Jake, and Marco. They gestured the girls over and so I appended along.

"Hey Cass, hey Rach. Who's he?" Jake said directing towards me. Crap! I not once told them my name! God I am dumb!

"I'm Blake. Nice to meet you Ja-" I cut myself off remembering I'm not supposed to know who they are… not yet anyway. "Sorry," I said, "what's all yours name?" There I did it!

"My name is Jake, you've bump into Rachel and," he was shy, kind of about the next name he said and I knew why "Cassie." She smiled and blushed. Jake pointed at all the people he said the names of. "This is Tobias, and then Marco." he completed all the names.

"Nice to meet you all." I shake everyone's hand. We were all leaving. Going through all the very, undone work across the mall. It was then did I only realized that this is it. When they got their morphing powers,(Now I'm in it!) I looked up and saw! Nothing. At least for the moment being.

We did talk a bit. Just not as much as I would have liked. I really wanted to know them a bit better. One thing that did occur is

I gave Rachel a side glance. Marco being well, Marco saw this and commented on the matter. "Looks who, is checking who out!" Crap. "Blake and Rachel kissin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Blake I never ever knew that you liked Rach!" he was laughing. Hard. I would have commented but that's when, the Andalite ship come pouring out of the sky and directed toward us.

"What the, hell is that?" Marco said.

"It's a UFO!" Rachel yelled.

"Cool" Tobias awed out.

"I can't believe my dre-" I stopped, motionless. _Don't say it Blake. You'll blow it._ I thought. "This is so sc-fi like." I said, instead.

The Andalite ship was coming in at full speed at first, then, it slowed down has it was getting closer. I was holding my breath! I haven't even noticed it. It landed in front of us. Tobias was the first to be talking. He really did have no fear at that moment. I was shocked. Well not really, but to everyone else I did. Everything happened so fast next thing you knew Elfangor had already given' us the morphing powers. And we were all running as Visser three ate Elfangor. We left together and, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"No way this all can be real! I'm dreaming!" Rachel hit him! "Ouch! What'd you do dat for!" Marco blurted out. That got everyone laughing.

_A few moments passed by and everyone was silenced. _

"Well everyone how about we all meet at the mall tomorrow. After school? Ok sounds good." I said. Everyone nodded and, well that was it we all went home and went to be. But not me I had to think.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Wow, Chapter 3 so soon.*sighs* Well, hope this chapter is really good for you readers out there! Disclaimer: Repeat I do not own Animorphs I really only wish I could. Applegate owns it. No sue.

Ch.3

* * *

I walked though my door. Walked up the stairs and plumped onto my bed. It did arise to me that this is all real. It's not a dream. Unlike beforehand. It was scary. Somehow I've gone from dream to complete scar fest. But I had to keep focus on this if I wanted to save them.

So I came up with a plan to do just that (save them I mean.).Well this is it. Me and them vs. the Yeerks. There was a pretty good chance that we will win. "Oh god, this is intense." I said, with pity and despair in my voice. Ugh this is gonna be a rough… 3 years? I studied my thoughts, wondering if there was a way for me not to be liked by Rachel or Cassie. Sorry, but this is the only thing on my mind. I knew of a way to not have that happen. But I had to go to bed. In order to stay awake during the meeting at the mall. And for school as while.

_The next day at the mall. After school. _

It was a normal day at school. But I couldn't help but to think: Who is a controller? It was the only thing I could focus on. Anyway we are all at the mall. Meeting about the invasion.

"Well looks like we're all in the dumps," Marco was the one to say this. He looked at Rachel and said "except you, that is Rachel." He smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"See what I have to deal with every day," Rachel says, while looking at me. Her eyes were like diamonds. Gleaming like pure silver. It was really amazing, lucky Tobias. "Well Blake, what do you think we should do?" Rachel finished.

"About what?" I know it sounds dumb of me to ask but, whatever. It's not like I wanted to find out.

"You know," Rachel began to whisper. "About the yeerk pool." Knew it.

"Oh, well uh…" I began to say. Tobias cut in.

"I did find a yeerk pool. It's at a restaurant." Tobias said. Not much of a shock…. Wait what? A restaurant? That didn't come in till my later dreams. Wah. Here's a crazy thought. What if I being here changes everything. Then I can't rely on my dreams to help me? I'd have to try by how it feels. Crap.

"Ok let's make a plan." Jake said. I couldn't help but to say.

"The yeerks go down there every 3 days," I took a bit of my fries. "There's this machine ray thing. I think that they need it to live." I took a breath. "So that's clearly an issue. We need to strike them in the heart. Their yeerk pool." Everyone was looking at me. I knew what they were thinking: How did he know this? Well I had some dreams. That's all.

"How do you…?" Jake said. He stopped mid-sentence. The rest were just looking at me like I was nuts. I couldn't blame them.

"You're a-a...a controller…?" Rachel said. She seemed so much more shocked more than the others. She was so shocked I could sense that she wanted to cry. But, she never cries.

"No… guys come on. I am no controller! Trust me. Please… you have to." I said. I knew it was a long shot, that they would belief me.

"Why should we believe you?" Marco said. Crap, should I tell them? Would they believe me?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, with a frown. "But I'm not gonna leave you guys to do this on your own. I just can't."

"Tell us…" Tobias said. He was so, so clam.

"It was dreams…" I started. "all started about one and a half year ('s) ago. And as you can guess, it was about all of you." Everyone had a stunned look and a confused look on their faces.

"So you can see the future?" Marco said laughing. "Yeah, right."

"And it was really emotional," A tear! No, I was starting to cry. "And it went on. It got bad, really bad. And so I thought the dreams might be real." I took a breath, shaking my head. "And that's when I come along to see if I could save you. That is if you were even real. And you are." There I'm done. I told them.

"So tell us all something that no one else knows about. Enlighten us. Please." Marco said with a grin.

"Really? Are you sure?" I took a deep breath and went on. "Rachel: your mum and dad are both diverse. And you have to sisters. Sara and Jordan." Jakes turn. "Jake: you have a brother named Tom. And honestly I can't go much deeper than that for you. Tobias: you use to go up to your room and play dinosaurs, whenever you uncle was yelling." I felt bad about that one. "Marco, Cassie. I'm sorry, but I can't think of any for you two." There they should believe me now.

"Well since you know. We'll have to trust you." Wait? What? They believe me?!

"Thank you." I said. I was so excited to have the chance to save them.

"You're welcome." Cassie said, with a smile. So kind Cassie was.

"Wait!" It was Rachel. "You said it ended really badly? What do you mean?" Should I tell them they all die? In the end how bad their deaths were? Would it ruin everything I am working to do? Would **I** end up killing them? I couldn't take that. It would be too much.

"I don't think I can tell you…" I said, weakly. Tell them they all died? No way, that would end up going well "It would be too much for you." I said once again, trying to make it so I don't have to tell them.

"Tell us!" Rachel slammed her hand on the table.

Tobias grabbed her hand and told her to quiet down. "Is it really bad? Does Rachel? Jake? Marco? Or Cassie die? Do-do I die?" No! Not this! They, they can't ask this. Not yet.

I took too long to respond "I uh, can't… tell you… Th-that" I strutted. Crap.

"No…" Everyone said at the same time.

"You can't give up, you know that? Right?" I said.

"No of course not. We can't give up. Not till the end." Jake said.

"Okay, I have a plan." I said

"Go ahead. What is it?" Jake said.

"First, we go to the gardens: that's Cassie's job. Two, get some Animal morphs, oh we will also go to Cassie's barn too, to get some more morphs. Three, we will attack the yeerk pool in 3 days. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. "Ok first thing tomorrow we meet at Cassie's barn ok? Split! Oh and Marco."

"Yeah." He said.

"We need a name for our little group. Ok?" I said. He nodded. After that everyone left but me and Tobias.

* * *

Ok that is chapter 3. The next chapter will be short. Because it will be about the talk Blake (Me.) and Tobias have. What are they going to say? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk in the Mall

Chapter 4 is here! Oh yeah* sighs* I have no clue how long this all will take me. So please stick around!

Ch. 4

* * *

So now it was just me and Tobias. I had no clue what to say to him. But Tobias on the other hand, does know what to say.

"So we die. In the end, I mean." Tobias put out. **Why.** I ask myself. This can't keep happening. Them asking what will happen to them in the future.

"I can't… I'm… sorry." I couldn't help it. I started the one thing I hate to do in public. Cry. "It's… just too bad for… me…too say." I said, with not even the tiniest bit of joy. I mean I really couldn't be joyful. Not with this stuff happening.

"We die… I knew it." He sighed. "How long do we have?" He asked. Should I tell him it's only 3 years? If I do how will he take it? No, I can't. It will tear him apart.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked. I couldn't tell him. I had to try and stay strong.

"Cause," he stopped. Then proceeded on. "It's like you know. How and why, and what lead us to our deaths." He took a deep breath as he went on. "You know they kind of view you as a leader." What? That was supposed to be Jake. Not me… I am changing a lot by being here.

"Wait, what? Me? Not Jake? What?" I said. Trying to take it all in, it was a lot to take in. Trust me.

"Yeah. Most of the time, you know what's going to happen. Not us. You." He was right. I did know what's going to happen.

"I see what if I never came along. Then what?" I asked. I totally have him.

"We'd just, well try the best we could. Without knowing what's going to happen." He sounded brave, strong, and so calm. I was amazed by it.

"So I'm the leader uh?" I asked.

"I believe so." No. No… can't be.

"Jake would be a much better leader. Kind o-" I said. I stopped mid-though. Realizing what I was saying. Oh no, not good.

"What do you mean? What does Jake do?!" Tobias sounded a bit scared.

"OH! Look, at the time. I uh have to go home see you tomorrow!" It was only 6:37 but, I could make it out.

"Really? That's your excuse?" Tobias said.

"Well… yeah, yes it is." I smiled and walk of. And that was our talk. I went home and into bed. Went to sleep and hoped to god nothing would get me. I don't want to go… not quite yet. Not yet. Not this soon. I had to go on. For Rachel, Tobias, Marco, Cassie, and Jake. For all of them.

If there was one thing I was good at it was helping! Well actually that's not true. I am really good at being clumsy. **(A/N: True. I am.)** But I'm good at helping people too. So, yeah.

After that I went to bed.

* * *

How was that? I liked it anyway… hope you did too! Chapter 5 is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ellimist Says Hi

**I just wanted to say thanks to TJ for the reviews. And now we are at chapter 5 in this story. This chapter is gonna be the longest chapter so far. Because of 1: the meeting at the barn. 2: getting the 1****st**** couple of morphs they have. And 3: the battle at the yeerk pool. So enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. Oh! I will be using these {} as thought speak.**

**Ch.5 **

I was walking towards the barn to meet up with the group. Today is the day of the 1st battle at the yeerk pool. This day there were some main things I would like not to happen. Like Tobias not getting stuck in morph.

I was at Cassie's barn. I walked inside. There was only Tobias and Cassie. No one else was here yet. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Blake, how things going? Anymore dreams?" Cassie said. She did look a bit sad. Wait. I know why.

"Oh I still have dreams there just all the same now." I said, I continued to speak, "Cass what's bringing you down? You look sad?" I said. I could only tell this because, I had dreams of them.

"Tobias told me about the thing with Jake. Does he really kill us?" She asked. See the thing is, I don't ever remember saying that to Tobias.

"Cassie, I can't tell you that. You know that." I said. I couldn't think of how they could fall apart. How things could be after that.

"I know but, it's hard not knowing what's in your future and someone else knowing exactly what's going to happen to you." She said with what I think is sorrow. I knew if I told them they all die in the end, that they would 1: want to kill me. 2: never talk to me again. 3: or they would thank me. I don't know what will happen, if I told them.

"Look I'm just protecting you," I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys. You're like family to me." I said smiling. She hugged me. Then I walked up to Tobias. "Who else have you told this Jake thing about?" I asked, and by his face I could tell I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I told everyone in our group." Tobias said, just then 5 things happened at once, 1: everyone else got there. 2: I fell over and was, dreaming again… 3: Rachel ran over and caught me as I fell to the ground. 4: Tobias stopped Jake from hitting me? And 5: I saw someone…

It was fast, it went by really fast. There in my head, standing was a figure.

"I am the Ellimist, and I gave you, your dreams." The… Ellimist said. Then I wake up.

"Blake! Blake! What's wrong?" Jake said.

Rachel, who was holding me, was saying "Blake you okay wake up!"

"Yeah… Yeah." I said, I was looking around to see what was going on. Everyone was looking at me to see if I was okay. I got up then fell again.

"Blake you just need to lie down ok?" Rachel said. And I did.

**Ten minutes later after getting up and some talking.**

I walked out. Clearly sick of hearing their crap. I mean how dare them. I really was sick of keeping secrets from them, but they don't need to keep pushing me to tell them. I sat down on the grass and thought. Then Rachel walked out and sat by me on the grass.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said as she sat down. I looked at her, she looked back at me. She moved closer… to close…

"So, uh… it's oka-" she put her finger over my mouth. She moved closer to me. I was freaking out! She's not supposed to be with me! She's supposed to be with Tobias! She moved even closer… "What about Tobi-" Then she kissed me! Yes it was a nice kiss but not my kiss… A few seconds passed by.

"So you want to come back to the barn." She said as she pulled away. That was intense.

"Uh… sure." I said as I was getting up. She got up to. We walked to the barn and walked inside.

"You guys are back. Good let's go down to business." Jake said. I was looking at Rachel and thinking about what the hell just happened. She looked at me then at Jake.

"So is everyone ready for this?" I asked.

"What's going to happen? Blake?" Jake asked. They all looked at me thinking the same thing I bet. They all wanted to know. But I'll tell this one thing, to them.

"Someone… gets uh, well, stuck in… morph…" I was getting dizzy. I fell to the ground. Holding my head, it was ringing now. And damn it was loud. It was like a flash bang that just blow up in front of me. I was about to fall asleep Cassie was next to me, Feeling my forehead.

"He has a fever!" She pulled her hand away, and kept talking, "And it feels like it's 130 degrees. Blake! You there?" Cassie was yelling. All I could hear was a whisper. Was I dying? I, I can't be… I have to save them… it went pitch black. What's going on? Am I dead? Is this it for me? No, it can't be, I can't go yet! Oh no. Crap. Wait? I hear noises outside? I can hear them! But what if that's what it's like to be dead? Hell if I have a clue. I've never died before so. I don't know what it's like.

"Blake please… wake up..." Rachel was talking. "Please we need you!"

"Don't go Blake. Wake up!" Jake said. I was seeing things… things of my past. My life was flashing before my eyes. Oh god I am dying. I yelled, at the top of my lungs.

Then the Ellimist… he was in front of me? What the… what's going on?

"You are not dead, Blake you are not dead." The Ellimist said.

"What's happening to me!" I yelled at the Ellimist.

"I'm sorry. I never intended this too happened, to you yet." He said, he looked worried. From what I could tell in the complete pitch black.

"What-what do you mean?" I asked. I was horrified of what might be his answer.

"I made you." Oh so that's it. I'm not real. Great. "I made you so you could save them. I gave you your dreams." Wow. That's rough.

"Can I ever die?" I asked. He looked at me. But, not really in my eyes, but in my soul.

"Yes. But you come back alive… as a baby. And you can't remember anything about you past life." He said. Wow this dude was crazy. So I can never die, sweet, ok then! "So don't die yet. Ok?"

"Uh okay… I'll uh try not to die yet." I said. He looked at me.

"You know that TV show, Doctor who? You're like him." The Ellimist said. Cool! Wait… I have to ask him one thing.

"Can I have a time machine and travel though time and space? And save people!" I said. I was so happy. It's like another dream come true!

"Uh I don't see why not. But the next 5 times you die, I'll ask you if you want that." The Ellimist said.

"Sweet okay. Uh, can I go now?" I asked him. He nodded and vanished.

I wake up yelling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH ." They grabbed me. I looked at them and let out a sigh. "That was close." I said

Rachel hugged me tight, and so did Cassie. Jake, Marco, and Tobias tapped me on the back.

"I totally just died." I said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Someone you don't know yet. Told me, who I really am." I hit my fist on the ground as hard as I could. I was bleeding. Bad.

"Blake what's wrong." Cassie asked. I'll tell them. I have to.

"I was made by a- Ellimist. To save you guys. He gave me my dreams…" I said I was really freaked out. My vision was blurry. I-I couldn't keep focus. It was just too much for me. I felt like I was going to die… again… it was like being hit with a big ball thing. Over and over and over again. I could now see again.

"What... you were made to save us?" Cassie asked, she said it softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, I was still shocked myself to.

"So then… we gonna go on the mission, or what?" Marco asked.

"Yeah let's head out." Jake said. We left. We went to the restaurant and I, at least knew what to say.

"Happy meal with fries, please." I said and the dude at the counter, lead us to a small door and opened it. He shut the door and we started morphing.

Jake was morphing a tiger and Tobias a Red-tailed-hawk, Cassie a horse, and then Rachel a grizzly bear and me, a Komodo dragon, and then Marco, a gorilla. It was weird. The morphing I mean.

When we were morphing we heard screams. This place was a hellish place. It was scary, being down there, with the screaming and the crying…

Here we were! About to fight! Taxxons were all around us. There was blood everywhere. {AHHHHHHHOOUUCCHH} I yelled as a Taxxon took a bite out of me. Everyone was hurt. {Fall back!} I yelled. We ran, hard… then I stopped, Tobias! Visser three was already in morph. Crap. What do I do! {I'm going back! For Tobias!} I yelled in thought speak to the others as I walked down to save him from being stuck in morph. Visser three saw me. No, he's coming towards me!

{Blake no!} Rachel yelled, she didn't want me to go but, but I had to, I had to save Tobias!

{I'm sorry, I have to!} I was running now. Visser three hit me hard; I flew and hit the wall. {AHHHHHHHH} I yelled in pain. I looked at Tobias and said :{ Run! Go on!}

{What are you doing?!} Tobias yelled at me. I was running towards Visser three.

{NOOOOOOOOOOOO BLAKE DON'T!} Tobias and Rachel said as I ran towards the Visser. Tobias was flying towards the Visser!

{NOOOOOOOOOO! Tobias!} I yelled in anger. {You guys go I'll catch up!} Tobias flew back. The guys left. All were gone, but I and the Visser were left.

{You will not live Andalite!} The Visser yelled. I walked closer to him.

{Screw you… as humans would say.} I said in a mocking voice. He looked down at me.

{You are not afraid?} The Visser asked.

{Not even a little.} And to be honest I kind of was.

{Why then do you shiver?} He asked.

{Cause I can your royal-ness. I'm joking you know?} He looked at me.

{I'll just kill you then.} He said plainly.

But before he could I ran. Like hell. He tried to catch me, but failed to do so. And I was out. And I was out of morph. I only had two minutes left.

The others were waiting for me at the barn… except Tobias… "No, no it… it can't be… no!" I fell to the ground I was dizzy. My hears were ringing like crazy. "I saved him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Saved him from what Blake?" Rachel asked. She stepped forward.

"From being stuck in morph." I said. I looked down to avoid the glares.

"Animorphs should be our team name…" Marco said. Everyone looked at him. I looked back up.

"Ok we'll have that for our team name." Jake said. He looked at me then. "Then Tobias is stuck in morph."

"Yes, but it works out for him, in a way." I said. Rachel walked up to me and pointed her finger at me.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Rachel asked. She walked up and slapped me.

"I'm sorry." I said as Marco left, Cassie then followed.

"See yeah Blake." They said to me, one by one as they left.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I know how you felt about him." I said, I meant to comfort her. But she got mad. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back against the wall, I hit my head on the wall pretty hard.

"You knew about this! You could have stopped it from all happening!" She yelled, and fell to the ground.

I wrapped my arms around her _**(A/N during all this Tobias is going to the others and telling them the news.)**_ like it was the entire end. She looked at me, and then wrapped her arms around me. She gave me a light kiss on my forehead. We were like that for a few moments. Then I remembered Tobias! I moved away from Rachel. "What's wrong Blake?" Rachel asked. My body tensed up.

"I like you Rachel, a lot. But you, me, are not supposed to be together. You and Tobias, are supposed to be together," I waited a moment, for her to speak, when she didn't I went on, "Rachel you have no idea how much Tobias loves you, that guy would give his life to save you, he will always be there for you." I took a breath. "He's real, I'm not." I said, I fell to the ground, in despair, I started to cry.

"Blake that's-" Rachel started to say, but I got up and was leaving.

"I'm sorry. I-I have to go. Bye Rachel." I said, and I left and went to bed. And that was it… at least for that day.

**So that as Chapter 5, that took forever to write… my hands kind of hurt… anyway! There are two more chapters after this. Then that is Book 1! Then the next book is Book 4,or,2! Yeah! So on I will not be doing all the books. That is way too much; I'm really doing the ones I remember. Or that are important to the story line. Have a good weekend and oh! Can't wait for me b-d! Well that's it guys. Have a good day mate's bye! !**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News

**This is Chapter 6. This Chapter will be a bit short so I hope you like! It is about how Rachel has to pick between Blake (Me…) or Tobias. Find out what it is in this chapter! OH and don't be mad by who it is… not that it is me… maybe, maybe not.**

**Ch. 6**

After the talk that I and Rachel had, things were a bit weird between the two of us. But after 2 days we finally were talking again.

"Hey Rach!" I said as I walked up to her. We were at the snack place at the mall.

"Hey Blake what's up?" she said, she moved her hand over mine. I was feeling the urge to say I want her for myself, but no, I couldn't do that. I can't be selfish like that.

Tobias was with Cassie in his, now formal self.

"Uh, Rachel look I like you. But-" Rachel cut me off. Earlier I asked her to decide to pick.

"I pick you, Blake." She smiled. She leaned in for a deep kiss, I turned away.

"Rachel go to him. Go to Tobias." I said I leaned in closer grabbed, I couldn't stand this. All this war, secrets, death. And the lying.

She leaned closer and closer till our lips meet. I pulled back for a moment, and then I kissed her back. It felt good, we left the mall. We kept kissing, it was intense. Then we stopped. I pulled away.

"I-I can't, you go to Tobias. And forget me." I said, she looked at me with a startled look on her face.

"What? But I thought you and I were…" Rachel said she fell silent. She looked right into my eyes. She was stunned by all that was going on around her, well so was I.

"Go to him." I said. I was about to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Blake, why are you so focused on me and Tobias being together?" She asked me

"Because, well… one he's real. I'm not; I was made by some alien dude, who wants me to save you guys. You need someone real. And besides I can live forever. I just think you should have something better." I said. I walked of, but this time she didn't come after me.

I went to the barn, to tell Cassie what I had just done, to Rachel. I felt pretty bad about it all, but hopefully it'll all end good. Well that is if luck could be on my side, for once. I was at the barn. It was about 6:36. I saw Cassie walk into the barn, she looked at me. "What are you doing here?" Cassie asked. Here I go; about to tell her I broke her best friend's heart.

"I told Rachel no… I told her to go to Tobias." I said. A few minutes passed, and I was done telling Cassie about what happened between me and Rachel.

"Blake that's extremely sweet. I don't think much people in your shoes would have done that." She said. It was kind of her to say that.

"Thanks, but I feel bad about it." I said. Cassie looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't be you did the right thing. Trust me." She said.

"What about Rachel? Is she going to hate me from now on?" I asked, I needed to know a few more things but they'll have to wait.

"She won't talk to you at first. But she will forgive you." She said, as she was pulling out the rack to clean the hay. I walked to the door then back to where I was standing before.

"Thanks Cassie." I said I walked of and out to the woods by Cassie's barn. I was thinking about Rachel, and the feelings I was growing for her. _Dear god, why do I have this feeling!_ I thought. If only I could forget about this. That'd help… a lot.

I walked into my house, it was dinner time. My little brother and my older sister, my mum and dad were at the dinner table waiting for me. "What are you doing home so late? We have waiting for you, for 30 minutes!" My dad said.

"Sorry dad I was with some friends." I said, but that wasn't good enough. So I kept on talking. "We were working on a project." I said which was only half true, or half a lie.

"It's okay sweetie." My mum said. I walked over to the table. And sat down.

"Oh Blake, a girl stopped here looking for you. She was very beautiful. Her name was… uh… Rachel! That's it." Meghan, my sister, said smiling… wait that's not good.

"Where is she?!" I said. I was nervous, I was freaking out!

"In your…" Oh no… "…Room." She said with a grin.

"WHAT!" I said as I ran up the stairs. This can't be happening, not now! I ran to my room, and pushed the door open. She was sitting on my bed looking at me with wonderful sparkly eyes. It twisted my heart. Played with my heart. I walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me. For a long time too. We just looked at each other; no one said or did anything. A few moments passed by till she talked.

"I'm here." She said. She gets up and wrapped her arms around me. And she started to cry. I hugged her tighter. "Tobias is at the vets' hospital. He was hit by a bus." She took a breath in. "And I think he saw us… kissing." She said at that moment everything went into slow motion. My heart stopped.

**Ok please don't hate me for how I let you all hanging like that in the end. Chapter 7 is gonna be up soon and that's it for Book 1! Then I move on to book 4! Or two I don't know.**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Death

**This is Chapter 7! This part will be a little random. But it's starting of where we last left of in Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! And will finish up this book. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Ch. 6**

**Where we last left off…**

"I'm here." She said. She gets up and wrapped her arms around me. And she started to cry. I hugged her tighter. "Tobias is at the vets' hospital. He was hit by a bus." She took a breath in. "And I think he saw us… kissing." She said and at that moment everything went into slow motion. My heart stopped.

"What? Is he okay?" I asked. I was worried. My heart was pounding. I couldn't breathe. I looked at her, she looked back. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Come on!" I said. I went to my closet and grabbed my sweat-shirt. "Okay let's go. Shall we?" We left, and I said bye and said I'll be back soon.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is already there. But you and me." Rachel said. We walked up the steps of the vet hospital. Jake, Cassie, and Marco were by Tobias's bed. And they were talking. I and Rachel walked in. Everyone looked at us.

"Hey guys." I said. With a friendly voice of course, they looked at us. At first I thought they knew about me and Rachel. I mean only Cassie did.

I think? Right?

"Tobias told us that he saw you two kissing. And he told us why he flew into that bus." Jake said. Well then, they know.

"He really cares for you, Rachel." Cassie said. She was looking at Rachel, not me. To tell, everyone was looking at her. "He'd do anything for you. He even said: 'I'd give up my life for her'." Cassie said. Then they all looked at me.

"Blake… you knew about this right?" Jake said. I looked at him.

And I said the truth. "Yes I knew that Rachel and Tobias liked each other." I said, I looked at all of them in turn. "I tried to stop it I tried."

"Then why didn't you try to avoid it?" Marco said. This came to me a bit of a shock. I mean a shock to me as Marco was saying this.

"I tried. But me trying back fired on my ass." I said they looked. They all had blank faces. I couldn't read them.

"Ok then, it's not your fault." Cassie said. She looked like she meant it too.

But something happened all at once. The first thing I noticed was that Tobias was waking up. This was a good thing that is until I noticed that he was flying towards me. And the second thing was that Rachel kissed me on the lips as if to say goodbye. And thirdly is that everyone was racing towards me and Rachel as if to stop us from kissing.

And that's when it happens for the first time. I die. Tobias was flying towards me. Fast and he kept on attacking me. It hurt like hell I yelled and cried. The pain was so intense; it was like dying over and over and over again.

You know when they say when you like dying; your life flashes before your eyes? Well it's not like that. At all. Only the parts you love flash before your eyes. And during all that pain that Tobias was giving me. I focused on one thing the life I love flashing before my eyes and all the things I saw had one thing in common: Rachel. I was in love with Rachel! I only wish when I came back; I could remember her. But no I had to come back as a stupid baby! I yelled, the blood pouring out of me. The pain killing me, the love I hold for Rachel choking at my heart. I looked past the insane gone mad Tobias. I looked at Rachel and smiled. "Rachel-I-I-" I said, I was dyeing my vision getting blurry. My eyes were closing. And with one more blow to my body from Tobias I died. That was it... unless! Wait the Ellimist! "YOU GET OUT HERE YOU!" I yelled out into the darkness. Out came the Ellimist "You listen to me. You let me live and! Let me keep my age." I said this made him take a while to respond too.

"How come you are asking this of me?" The Ellimist asked.

"I love Rachel. And I can't help them if I'ma baby! Now can I." I said, I looked straight at his face. He looked back.

"Fine, BUT, just this once will I let this sly. Just… this… ONCE!" Then the Ellimist vanished and I was coming back to life. It felt weird. When I was, I mean it wasn't like being born. Not at all, I wake up they pulled Tobias away and tied him to his bed. Rachel and the others ran over to me.

"He's-he's-he's alive!" Cassie yelled to the others. They were by me now. I wake up a little bit more, and I yelled.

"I LOVE RACHEL!" I yelled, now I have no idea what made me say this but, I did. They looked at me, they didn't move, they were like stone. I looked at each in turn. "Um, well guys I'm alive that's good." Then I looked around me, I saw blood. My blood… I looked at my-self. I was still healing. The wounds were sewing back together. Like a puzzle almost.

"Wow." Marco gasped. "That's cool!" Rachel hit him on the arm. "Ow!" he howled.

"Marco have a heart he just died!" Rachel and Cassie said together. I looked at them.

"It's good to see you guys again!" I said I hugged all of them. "It's so good to be alive again!" I said. I got up. "Sorry if I'm getting too close for you guys." I looked at Rachel. "I have to go for a while. I have to take a break." I said. I walked out the door and down the hall.

We didn't talk that much after then. We hang out and did missions. Then one day we started talking.

"So is everything cool? Between all of us?" I asked the group. They all stared at each other.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be cool between us?" Jake said. I took a sip out of my Icee.

"Cool, um hey Rach can I talk to you. Alone." I said I got up and Rachel followed me.

"What is it Blake? What do you want to say?" Rachel said. Her eyes were like diamonds. I get closer.

"You know, when I died my life did flash before my eyes." I said she looked at me with a particular expression. "Well not all of it flashed before my eyes, only the things I love." I stepped in closer to her and I put my hand in hers. "And what I saw Rachel. Was you." Just then I felt something I fell to the ground and was dreaming. I heard screaming pain. Then I saw… my family. Being tortured, boom! My mum fell to the ground, dead. Then my dad, my brother! But not my sister… no… no! It can't be, she's a controller! I saw Jake running towards her. As fast as he could to kill her… Then I wake up. Gasping for air. "Rachel I saw… Death…" I said, "Anyway do you wanna go on a date some time?" I asked.

"Sure why not." She said.

"Sorry I-I have to go now! My family's in danger!" I said as I ran towards my house.

_**Five minutes later at the house.**_

I was at my house I pushed open the door. Everyone was here, but there were more than just them. There were Taxxons. 20 of them at least, I ran towards one and slammed my fist into its head. Blood come out, and some of it was left on my hand. I looked and saw my sister, she was a controller. "Meghan, no… what are you doing! What are these things?!" I yelled I ran towards her a Taxxon grabbed me.

"Don't play dumb with me Blake. This Body knows when you're lying." The Controller or my sister said.

"What! Ok fine I know what you are!" God why is this happening to me!

"Are you an Animorph Blake?" She asked. No not this!

"Uh, well…" I took a breath in. "I am. Ok! Happy you mother fuc-" I stopped mid- sentence.

"How cute, I am gonna have fun giving you hell!" She said. Meghan walked up to me. She had a knife! She stabbed it into me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I looked behind her and saw everyone else. Next thing I know we were at the same place we were at when I had the dream. This is where I lose all my family; this is where it all happens…

I was up and fighting. I was tied up, I wanted to save them. I knew I couldn't. I had a dream I was tied up, and there was no way of saving them… unless! Ha! I closed my eyes and began to morph the Komodo dragon. I saw them kill my mum, my dad then, then- my-my brother. I was almost done morphing, BAM! I heard the last bullet being fired... my brother fell to the ground. {NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!} I yelled in pain. My whole Family was dead now. Then that's when Jake came. He ran towards my sister. I jumped in the way he took a bit out of me, that was meant for my sister.

{Blake that's a controller what are you doing?!} Jake asked. I looked at him right to his tiger eyes.

{THAT'S MY SISTER!} I yelled only to him.

{Blake I'm so, so sorry but we have to. She has to die.} He said. I looked at him with such anger. I felt like I was going to explode.

{Then we kill your Brother!} I yelled. Whoa, that was a bit un-called for, but it's too late to take it back now.

{What… No he's my brother…} He said

{Well then, she's my sister!} I screamed at him.

{I'm sorry Blake.} He said it was then that I realized what he was doing, he was attacking her. He was on here, clawing in deep. {NOOO!} I yelled as I charged towards Jake. I knocked him down, my sister only having a claw mark on.

{Don't do it let's just leave!} I said. He looked at me.

{No.} He said. But I stopped him. I clawed him over and over again.

{We can take her for three days and get the yeerk out of her!} I said.

{Ok we'll do that.} Jake said, he charged and he had her. I was demorphing during this. That's when we saw the Visser come out. In one of the best Morphs he had.

"Jake get the hell out of here! I'll take him well you get out with my sister! GO!" I yelled at Jake. He was about to fight back but he decided against it. "Hello Visser Three. I am Blake and I am the only Human Animorph. Nice to meet you, I'm Blake." I said with a grin across my face.

{So you are the only Human Animorph. Huh? How pitiful, you weakling Human will die!} He throws his right arm at me, he missed, then he tried again, and he hit me. I flew against the wall, and damn did that hurt!

"Look Visser, how about you leave Earth and never come back?" I asked. I mean I knew this was never ever gonna work. But I had to try at least? Right? He looked at me and laughed.

"HA! Leave? Now why would I do that Human?" Visser three asked. Now this was a good question to ask. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Wait… you know what no I don't, I mean that in the meanest way possible, as mean as it can get! Also I know he was never gonna say yes to me. Why would he? He hates Humans so… he would never leave if he didn't have to. So that was that. He wasn't going unless we made him leave. This is not going to be that day.

"Cause I said and I'm not giving up till I die! Again!" I said as I got ready in my fighting stance. "HERE WE GO!"

**Ok sorry I said there was only going to be 7 chapters. I lied there will be 8! Ha-ha! Oh and sorry if I kind of left you hanging like that at the end. But good news! You'll find out in the next Chapter so stick around.**

**Also I hope that this Chapter satisfied you and your needs. If anyone has ideas ever, comment in that thing below! What else do I have to say… I'm making some other books of Star Wars, and uh… I think that's all.**

**Find out will happen in the next chapter to Blake or uh about Blake!... Goodday!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Fight and Her

**Okay, okay, I know I'm sorry it's been awhile and I let you hanging in the last chapter but! Good news is I will not leave off with a cliff hanger, ok sorry that's a big lie I will leave you off with a cliff hanger so you'll come back and read my second book. Anyway this leaves off were we left off in Chapter 7 so let the show go on, as they say!**

"Cause I said and I'm not giving up till I die! Again!" I said as I got ready in my fighting stance. "HERE WE GO!" God today is just not my day is it? First off Tobias flies into a bus, second I died! Now third off I am fighting the Visser Three himself! And I am completely alone! With no help once so ever, to come in and save my ass from my second death, all in one day. Just great, if only Chuck Norris was here, all he'd have to do is give the Visser a Round-house kick. But, sadly it's just me.

To kick his butt! "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as I ran towards The Visser. He throw his fists at me, he missed! He missed again I was going Matrix on his ass! I moved to the left. I ducked. HAZA! I jumped up onto his arm and touched him I was 'borrowing' some of his or this things DNA.

"NOOOOOOO YOU DON'T! YOU BRAT!" He hit me and I flew and hit the stone wall. "Ha you tiny Human. You are weak and I am strong!" He said as I felt the Changes begin it all happened so quickly. Faster than any other morph. The tail the fists, the claws, the feet, everything was done in a minute flat.

"You're not so strong now Visser." I Grinned. "I am now equal if not better then you Visser. How does is it feel to be weaker than a human." I said as I advanced towards him. The epic fight was on! I vs. the Visser WHO WILL WIN!

_**About 10 minutes later…**_

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled as the Visser took a swing at me. I flew and hit the wall. I was bleeding, a lot. It didn't look good, I was losing my vision! I looked up from the ground, at the Visser. And I noticed something these things can talk! With like a mouth! "You Visser are going down…" I said. I was getting up and about to run when he hit me, so hard; that I flew into the wall and left a hole in it.

_**40 minutes later when out of morph… And Day 1**_

"Aghhhh…" I moaned. I wake up, and looked around me. Where was I? I'm not at home, or at Jakes, or Cassie's, or Marco's? Or even Rachel's. I have no clue what even happened before I got here? Like who won? Or, or… wait? Who's that by the door?

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" She asked. Who's this? Did she save me, or is she gonna kill me? "Here have this." Then she gave me a cup of water with a pill. I looked at her. "Don't worry it's a pain killer to help with the pain." She looked at me, and then I got a good look at her. She had Dirty-Blonde hair, with blue eyes.

"Who… are… you, what do… you… want with….me…" I wasn't excepting my voice to sound so, weak.

"My name is Jenna, and I saved your life from the things, whatever they are." The girl, Jenna, said. I cleared my voice then I talked.

"I'm Blake, and I'm fighting these things." I said, my voice sounded pretty Badass. Wait why would I tell her that?! I don't even know her and now once the group finds out they'll kill me!

"All alone, with no one else? Don't you have anyone else to help you fight or whatever?" Jenna said.

"Well yeah, I have 5 others. But, enough about all the aliens and secret war. How did you save me?" I asked her.

"I was once controlled by one of the slug things and I was down there, and then I saw you and that other one fighting. And I saw him hit you and knock you out and I was in that room and so I grabbed you and I got out of there." She said. Mmhmm. Ok yes that's nice but! But, what if this is all a trap… I'm so screwed… Oh god…

"Uh, how can I trust you then?" I asked.

"You'll just have too, Blake." Jenna said, she smiled and walked over to the lights and put her hands on the light switch and said: "It's night time we have to go to bed." She said. She turned off the light and I couldn't see at this point so I'll go by what I felt. I felt someone, Jenna, jumping into the bed with me in it, and snuggling. "Night Blake, see you tomorrow."

_**Day 2…**_

"Wake up Blake time to eat then we get out of here." Jenna said. Ok time for the food.

"Ok. Let's eat then go." I said. We had our food then we left

"Okay Blake I umm have something to tell you…" She said.

Of course I'm not gonna tell you what she said. Not till next time. But a bunch of stuff happens and it is good! But anyway…

_**Day 3…(Is for Book 2 Chapter 3…)… **_

See you next time!

**Ok sorry guys I left you hanging like that at the end but I had too! So see you at/for Book 2! BYYEEE hahaha! I got you! See you next time and have fun till then!**


End file.
